Going back
by sandstorm909
Summary: 2D has been saved from the people who made Noodle. Now she must find his code to bring back the man she loves 2DNoodle
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gorillaz.

* * *

2D looked out the window, something was happening and he didn't like it. 

" Yo! Idiot." Murdoc said as he walked into the room. 2D instinctly jumped back and covered his head.

" Come on! I don't hit you that much." Murdoc said with a annoyed tone in his voice.

" heh, more then you think " bring his posture back to normal. He walked back to the window.

" What's wrong there dullard?" said Murdoc. "Something is gonna happen, I can feel it." He responded

"Well Noodle is comming back today, is that it?"

2D sighed, and decided to humor Murdoc by nodding his head. "See nothing to worry about, we'll be running in dough before you know it" Murdoc said very proudly

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A warning sound was ringing through Kong. "What's that stupid Racket!?" Murdoc yelled, he covered his ears with his hands.

" I dunno? Sounds like a car alarm." 2d answered. "WINNE!!" Murdoc screamed as he charged out the door. 2D followed him through the halls and stairs until they reached the car lot. Murdoc stopped 2D from entering, looking confused 2D peeked through the crack of the door. He saw three armed men in black military suits.

"They're after Noodle I'll bet ya" 2D said quietly. "We should warn her but how?"

Suddenly a low voice said. " I don't think you have to worry bout that." 2D Turned around quickly and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

A well-cut man walked into kong and was greeted by a salute from one of the military soilders. 

"Sir! we have three of the gorillaz out cold and secured."

"You have the Project?"

"No, sir she wasn't in the building. I still have men searching just in case."

"Just stop. She isn't here or she would of made herself known. Just take someone with us. The drummer I guess."

"but Sir it would many most of us to lift him"

"fine the blue haired one I don't care. It is just to bait her into comming to us."

Murdoc's eye tries to open, pain shot through his body. He looked up and saw a glimpse of 2D being dragged by the soldiers. He tried to reach out but he couldn't move. He saw a emblem on the arm of one of the soldiers. Murdoc just layed there for hours hoping someone would come help or at least get him some smokes. He heard a groan as russ began to get up.

"That you Russ?" Murdoc asked

"Yep, was I hit by your car?" Russ replied.

"I should whack you for that but right now we have better problem." Murdoc said in oddly calm tone

"Where's Stu?" Russel questioned

"That would be the bigger problem." He answered


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gorillaz

Thoughts shown like _This_

* * *

Noodle Leaned her head against the window. She thought the taxi was moving too slowly. She was looking for landscape she would remember, then the smell hit her. It was a smell that was forever embedded into her mind. Rotting corpses. Like something out of movie kong appeared over landscape the sun hitting it just right. Her mind perked as she thought seeing her family again. It's been so long now, she had just turned 18 not so long ago. She neared the gates of kong, her body was trembling now.

_What do I have to be scared of? I know everyone here they are friends. _Her mind wondered.

The tires came to a stop as as noodle came out of thoughts.

"Why would anyone wanna come here? Smell sickening and it looks like it could fall down." The taxi driver said as he took the money from noodle. She ignored it. She ran towards Kong as fast she could nearly tiring her out as she reached the door. She started to hear voices. It was Russel but whatever he was saying he sounds scared.

"He's not? He has to be in there! I don't c-" Russel stopped the dail tone meant defeat for him. " Murdoc it's like he never existed. "

Murdoc didn't say anything, he just took another sip from his drink.

Both heads moved towards the door. Noodle was standing there with a goofy smile on her face, not knowing that smile would soon disappear.

* * *

2D's body soon came to life. His head zoomed across the small room he was in. He tried to think how he got here. Nothing. He couldn't remember anything. He got up and only saw a bed, a mirrior and a window way too high to look out. Suddenly the wall to the right started to make noise. To his disbief a door appeared in the wall, it opened and a very pretty women with a white coat walked in. 

"Stuart Pot, are you feeling better? " The women asked.

"Better? What happened?" 2D replied.

"You went through a a very long operation. Look in the mirrior" She said in a matter of fact tone.

His eyes widened. He had eyes, they were brown and white and what normal eyes look like. He brought a hand up and touched one of them.

_He wasn't a freak. He wasn't a freak. He wasn't a freak_ He keep saying to himself in his head.

Unknown to 2D a man was watching him. His white hair was greased back, mixed with eyes and smirk he had. He seemed truely evil.

"General Porter Sir!" a small man in a lab coat said.

"What is it." Porter said back in a annoyed voice.

" This Stuart Pot has the most amazing brain scans we have ever seen."

" how so? " Porter was now interested.

"When we started programing people we thought babies would only be able to be programable due to that babies have no memories or thoughts yet but as you know it didn't work out so we-" the lab man was cut off.

"Get on with it!" Porter demanded

"This man his mind is very unique. His head is like a black piece of paper!"

"Which we can write on." Porter's eyes darkened and the small smirk he had grew. He had a plan.

* * *

"WHAT!" Noodle screamed. _2D was taken by who? who would take 2D. He was too gentle for anyone to hate him._ Her mind yelled

"The only clue we have a symbol I saw on one of the men who took him." Murdoc added. he dug into his pocket and drew out a crude drawing. He stared at it for a second before tossing it at Noodle. Her eyes widened. She knew what this was. Russel and Murdoc stared at her. She pulled down the front of her shirt a tad and to Russel's and Murdoc's surprise the same picture was tattooed on her coller bone. Noodle's face was turning red. SHe was so angry she can barely stop herself from screaming right there were she stood.

Breathing heavily he spat out "Russel.. Hand.. Me.. The.. Phone" She dailed and dailed and what seemed like a 20 digit phone number.

Into the phone he said. " Mr. Kyuzo. I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gorillaz kinda a moot point saying this now.

Noodle's whole body was shaking. She couldn't believe she was back. She looked up at the building it was tall and looked so innocent but she knew that wasn't true. All her fears come come from here but she can't turn back. She needs to see him again.

Mr. Kyuzo broke the silience. "I'm sorry but I cannot get you in the building."

Noodle snapped out of her trance. " It's okay Kyuzo. I understand but we do need a plan."

"well Noodle your the only one who has a chance. I can be the distraction but Russel may stick out. " Murdoc said. Russel looked down at his body and noticed Murdoc was right. They spend the next hour or so comming up with plans. some good. some stupid.

Murdoc pushed down on the gas and the car sped forward. Russel sitting in the back of the car tightened his grab on the back rail of the car. Noodle hiding in the front seat covered her head with her hands. She knew this may hurt. With a sickening crash the car broke through the glass door and nearly hit the person at the desk. Lucky the person fainted at the sight of a car zooming right at her. Noodle's head was throbing but nothing a few pills of painkillers she took from 2D's couldn't fix. She jumped out of the car and ran for the stairs. The door was locked however but Kyuzo gave some codes that may work but he wasn't completely sure.

1..6...5...3..7...3 DING

_Yes! _She jumped quickly into the stairway and began running up. She took the map Kyuzo gave her. She knew where to go.

* * *

Project 2-D was going well. Porter was extremely pleased with the results. Stuart's progess was farther then any other test they have ever done. Porter even diverted 60 of the staff to him. He watched Stuart stare at the keyboard placed in front of him. Stuart asked for one so Porter gave one to him but Porter said he cannot touch it yet. It has been 9 hours Stuart has just stared. Porter loved it. He even told Stuart to cut himself not the cheek. Stuart did it almost instantly.

Porter's peace was broken when a loud crash was heard throughout the building.

"What the hell was that!" Porter yelled at no one. He walked over to a monitor and saw one of the strangest things he had ever seen. A drunk dark hair guy along with a huge black guy yellingat the guards wondering if the building they just crashed into was Pizzahut. Thinking nothing of it he shut off the screen and began to walk back to Stuart then something clicked in his head. Gorillaz! He ran back to the monitor and and searched the screen. Where was Noodle, with all the attention he was giving Stuart he forgot that plan was to bring Noodle to him.

Noodle was running through the halls with doors on either side of her. She noticed a open door to her right. she walked in and saw a women sitting on a bed with a gun in her hand. Noodle double back for a second she stopped when he heard her name

" Your Noodle huh?" The woman stated

" Who are you?" Noodle didn't know why she answered. she should of ran out of there but for some reason her feet wouldn't respond.

" Your very lucky lady." The woman looked up at her. " Stuart is a great man. That smile alone can melt me"

" Wah? you've seen 2D?" Noodle questuin with a hint of fear in her voice.

" He is in the room at the end of the hall. please save him." Woman was close to tears. " To completely save you will need to tell him what his heart wants most." The woman tossed Noodle a gun. "You'll need that.

"okay ... thank you." Noodle said before bowing. She ran off thanking whoever was controlling her fate.

The doors at the end of the hall were the biggest Noodle has ever seen. She pushed with all her might and after 2 minutes they opened. She slipped through and began walking forward. Everything was black. Was it a lie? Was it a trap? Her steps making loud noises in the room.

"Please stop making noise." A voice said. Noodle knew that voice

She yelled " 2D!!! " No reply.

A noise filled the room. more then just a noise it was a music his music. The chorus of Feel good inc but played on a keyboard.

"Stuart is mine now little girl, your no longer needed" Porter laughed and fired a automated rifle everywhere. Noodle Dived to the side barely missing 3 bullets that were comming her way. Gun in hand she quickly ran toward the muzzle fire, even though she didn't want too. She knew he had to die.

Click Click Click

He was out of ammo

"CRAP" He said bfore seeing a gun pointing at right at him

Bang

Porter dropped to the ground blood spreading everywhere. Noodle didn't want to look at it.

2D was still playing the song but he was looping one part of it.

"2D? come with me 2D come!" Noodle looked at 2D he wasn't moving. She unpluggedthe keyboard and he stopped. He looked at her

" Noodle? " 2D asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Yes Yes 2D it's me. Come with me. Come back to Kong. " Noodle tried to look at his face but it was too dark.

"I can't... They're taking the freak outta me " 2D said.

"You were never a freak! How Can you say that! " Noodle replied.

" Murdoc said no woman can like me. I'm dumber then wall and my face looked like it was hit by a car." He looked up at Noodle however his eyes were still closed.

" Why would you believe what Murdoc said." Noodle moved in closer.

" He said you said it. " He took a step away.

" 2D. Look at me." He turned his face at her but kept his eyes close. " Would I ever say that? "

"Stuart kill her now" Porter spit out along with a large amount of blood. " Windsor "

2D looked at Noodle, he opened his eyes to surprised Noodle. She just stared at his Brown orbs. Suddenly a fist came at here and made contact with her face. She flew back a couple of yards before 2D charged again. He came in with a kick which Noodle dodge and replied with a swift kick that sent 2D flying into a wall_. Shouldn't of done that, _soon they were fighting each with tight moves however no one could land a hit.

" 2D please stop!" Noodle was tearing up. 2D didn't seem to notice anything she said. She went to punch but 2D got too close and grabbed her arm and slipped a leg behind her's. Noodle came crashing to the ground. She started to crawl backwards.

"Please 2D don't do this" He didn't care. He lifted his long leg and brought it crashing down however Noodle roll out of the way. She jumped up and wrapped both arms around his neck. 2D began struggling but Noodle's grip was too much.

" Leave Stuart alone! " Porter managed to blurt before passing on.

2d kept trying to get Noodle off his neck but soon he found himself getting weaker before falling to the ground. Noodle climb out from under him. Breathing heavily. She had no idea what to do now. He had just knocked out 2D but he was too heavy for her to carry without people noticing.

"Porter? Porter? are you okay? " Someone was yelling from outside the room.

Noodle began pacing trying to think of a plan but a better plan was about to crash in.

BOOM CRASH DAMNIT!!

She heard these noises as Murdoc drove through a wall. Noodle was so grateful that Murdoc was drunk of his ass.

" Russel! I found 2D but I need help getting him on the car! " Noodle yelled. Russel saw and ran towards them. He picked up 2D with ease and threw him into the back of the car.

"Murdoc drive the damn car back outta here. " Russel ordered.

After hitting 18 soldiers they made it out and were driving away from that horrible place. Murdoc was driving better then he ever has sober and Russel was listening to the music. Noodle was in the back with 2D's head on her lap. she was stroking it ever so softly, hoping he wouldn't wake. She felt the car stop and looked up from 2D's face. Mr.Kzuyo was there to meet them.

" Did you get him? " Mr. Kzuyo asked?

" Yes but I think they programmed him " Noodle said back.

" I can turn off the killer code if you know it but without the other code I cannot deactiveate the chip.

" The code I know is 'Windsor' " Noodle whispered

" Okay I'll do what I can but he won't remember much " Mr. Kzuyo stated.

It has been 3 hours since Kzuyo brought 2D into the bathroom turn off the killer code. Noodle peeked through the door and saw blood, lots and lots of blood.

2D walked out of the bathroom followed by Kzuyo. 2D began to however no one could understand him.

" Why the hell is he speaking german? Murdoc complained. " No one is gonna understand him when he sings "

"We should ask what his name is. " Kzuyo said.

"Why we already know his name?" Russel asked.

" He may not know. let's see he says " Kzuyo answered.

Noodle walked up to 2D and said " Do you have a name can you speak english."

2D just cocked his head to the side.

"Name? " Noodle asked again and pointed at him.

Only one word came out of 2D's mouth " Noodle"

* * *

ROFL he thinks he's noodle this chapter is done Ta-Da 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't wanna say it again. Sigh. I don't own Gorillaz but I do have a monkey.

_This is thought _**This is when 2D is speaking in German

* * *

**

Murdoc couldn't help himself, he just starting laughing. Even Russel was laughing. 2D just looked up. His eyes soon meet with a girl's who was sitting right ing front of him . He didn't understand.

_What's going on? Last thing I remember is... I can't remember anything _2D started to panic _These people are crazy. That guy has no eyes. just white. There is a terrible smell comming from somewhere. _Without warning 2D jumped up and ran for the door however his break away came to a quick end when Noodle grabbed his leg. He came down fast and hard. Noodle took something off her neck and tossed it down to 2D before walking out of the room. 2D stared at a locket that was handed to him. Not knowing what to do, he decided to bite the bullet. 2D took it in both hands and opened it up. On one side the big one and the scary one were posing for the picture and while on the the other side stood the girl but a man had both arms wrapped around her. Murdoc and Russel just watched from the couch, both wanting to know how this will end. 2D got up from the floor and walked back to the the bathroom. Ignoring the blood that he was sure came from him, he stared long and hard into the mirrior. He looked like the guy in the photo however it looked like the man was wearing sun glasses. the eyes were dark, very dark.

" Dullard it's okay. Trying to figure out that girl is damn well near impossible." Murdoc cheerfully said.

2D just nodded, not really knowing what he said but by the way he said it, it would of been something to comfort him.

" **Can you at least tell me where I am? **" 2D asked.

" ... Yeah sure" He answered. " We better go find Noodle we can get back to Kong. "

2D winced, he knew that word 'Kong'. Murdoc walked out of the bathroom. 2D started to touch his eye something was wrong. He felt like these weren't his eyes. He peace was soon distrubed by Kzuyo.

"I found it!!" He yelled.

Russel lit a smoke. " Found what ? "

"My german Dictionary, this should help us with language barrier. "

"** What is your name?** " Kzuyo asked.

" der **Einfaltspinsel **" 2D replied

" So doc? what's that mean? " Russel questioned.

" Well, it could be.. um Noodl- "

" Heh he's really screwed up in the head there" Murdoc commented.

" Or numskull, simple or nincompoop "

Murdoc broke out laughing!

"Ha ha ha that's totally 2D! " Murdoc managed to say in he laugh.

Noodle walked down the hall alone. She kept looking at the face of 2D, fulled with fear of her. She could hear Russel call out for her. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to find 2D, and the man in there wasn't her 2D. All I need to do is find the code. Tears began to form around her eyes.

_What are the chances we can find the code. I must try!_ She made up her mind and began walking back.

Hours flew by as the group when from plane to to car to plane and car. Closing in on Kong Noodle looked away from the window and turned her attention to 2D. He looked so peaceful. The car came to a crashing halt which sent 2D flying into the seat in front of him. A few German swears later they entered the Kong studios.

_God this place smells like rotting food and bodies._ 2D kept his nose plugged as they went farther into the building.

Everyone yawned nearly at once.

" Well guess it's time to hit the sack. " Russel annouced everyone seemed to split up leaving 2D in the lobby not knowing where to go. 2D looked to the left and saw a living room of some sort. he walked into that room. it seemed worse here then the lobby. He saw couch, a TV and garbage. Lots and lots of garbage. He pushed some garbage out of the way and sat down. To his surprise the couch had a noise. He liked that sound so he got up and sat down again. Wondering where the noise was comming from he lifted the side of it and saw a keyboard used to kep the couch level. He felt like he knew what he was doing. He index finger slowly came closer to the keyboard. When the finger came down on the key a wonderful noise came upon his ears. Suddenly without he's brain's consent he fingers began playing. The song was so beautiful, it was almost making him tear. He didn't understand. He had never heard this song before, how can he play it let alone understand it. Something in the back of his mind said that the song was written for that girl. His eyes were betrying him. they felt so heavy. he gripped the keyboard tightly before falling into a deep slumber.

Noodle couldn't believe it. He remember the song. She came back out after she thought he may not know where his room was. Instead of finding a confuse stranger standing in the lobby. She saw the man she remembered. The man who stolen her heart. She ran back to her room and picked up something.

"Don't ya have a room" Russel said a little loudly hoping to wake up 2D. It worked a little too good. 2D flew out of his spot on couch and face first into the ground. He noticed he was covered in a blacket. Russel appeared above him with a plate in hand.

"Hungry there 2-" Russel stopped himself " Noodle."

"Nope I'm good." Noodle said from behind him.

"No no I mean 2D. Remember he said his name was Noodle" Russel shot back.

Noodle just grumbled and looked at 2D who was chewing down the foos Russel made him.

" Noodle?" Noodle asked

"Hhmm" 2D mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Do know where you room is? " Noodle said while making hand gestures to try to get him to understand.

**" I have a room?"** 2D at last understood. Noodle brought out her hand and 2D grabbed it. He leaded him down to the car lot and to a door. she opened with one hand while kind of throwing him in with the other. The room wa pretty small but actually very tall. It was littered with garbage and posters. 3 Tv's where lined up against the wall showing some kind of game.

" Looks like he's starting to remeber" She said to herself. She was about to leave him with his thoughts when she heard a scream.

ARGHHHHHHHHHH

"2D!!!" She screamed as she charged back into the room. She found 2D rolling around on the ground hands holding his head. She reached for his dresser hoping to find pills but remembered the bottle was empty. She took the last of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Noodle dashed to 2D's side, tried to get a hold of him however she kept finding herself being kicked or shoved away. After minutes of kicking and screaming he passed out.

" Thank god " Noodle said to herself as she grabbed 2D by the arms. Dragging him out of his was harder then she thought. He was a lot heavier then he looked. Having trouble just getting him out of the room.

"Murdoc!! " She screamed. She waited no reply._ Of course there is no reply it's near noone he's getting drunk._

Pacing around the room for a bit, she bolted out the door. _The Kitchen, the kitchen. Russel said they kept drugs and pills in the locked cabinet. _Running through the halls of Kong, she noticed how big the place was.

" I don't care if he had a headcare, he always haves them. You didn't have to rip open my special cupboard. What if they police come by! " Murdoc complained.

" When have the police ever come here? "

Pushing himself off the ground, 2D was suprised to find himself in a kitchen.

" You feeling okay there? " Russle said from behind 2D.

" ... " 2D just stared at him saying nothing instead he just walked out of the room.

" What's his problem? " Murdoc wondered , thinking the same thing Noodle began to follow 2D and someone grabbed her arm. " Oh no you don't , we're not done here! "

The sun began to shine through the building taking away much of the scary shadows that lurked throughout the building. Something caught his eye.

'Noodle's room'

_Wait... my room, that girl pulled me to a different place_. He pushed open the door to find the room very empty except for a bed and a closet door. Seeing in harm in opening a door he careless swung it open, excepting to see a empty closet maybe holding few clothes instead a giant head was staring at him. Jumping behind the bed, he grabbed the first thing he saw. A guitar in hand he inched his way closer to the head. closen ing on striking distance he began to calm noticing the head wasn't moving at all.

_It's just a prop of some sort I bet_ Feeling safer 2D walk over to what seems a control panal of some softs. Looking around he saw a red button, moving his finger over trying to decide if it was a good idea to press it. Placing his remaining free hand over his eye he pressed it. The machine came to life with a quiet pop and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the head spring to life. Once again arming himself with the guitar he placed on the roof and hopping behind the bed. The head began to sing followed by some music that filled the room. 2D found himself humming along with the song. Repositioning himself on the bed he watched as the head bobbed backa dn forth singing and humming.

_This must be the weirdest thing I've ever seen_. 2D thought to himself but within seconds he had the crazy urge to dance.

" Where the heck did he go " Noodle said not excepting a answer.

" ..Dare!"

" Who turned Shawn on? Noodle asked no one but realizing only 2D would go into her room.

* * *

Another chapter done. Weekday chapters if I write them will be shorter then weekend chapters 


	6. Chapter 6

Noodle reached her room to find the door already open. Hearing some shuffling, she decided it would be better just to take peek. Looking around the corner a smile came upon her face. 2D was dancing to the music, it was a goofy dance but it had it's charm. Taking a step into the room, the floor creeked. This gained the attention of 2D who stopped dancing who stared at her. He was very embarrassed and fell back down to the bed.

" Don't stop because of me. " Noodle said in a kind voice. 2D just looked at his feet as the song ended. Noodle walked over to the control panel. She restarted the song. 2D raised his head as Noodle's voice began to sing.

" You've got to press it on you " She sang and pointed at him.

She grabbed 2D's arm and pulled him from the bed, she continued dancing. 2D tried to avoid dancing but something compelled him to dance. Still holding Noodle hand he began to swing around.

Noodle smiled as she thought_ He seems to be opening up._

She stared at his eyes as they continued dancing, amazed how different he looked with brown eyes. The music faded until it finally stopped but neither Noodle or 2D wanted to stop. Fatigue caught up to 2D feeling a litttle light headed, he fell back onto the bed.

Noodle mumbled to herself " He must be tired. " After a yawn she continued " Guess a small nap would hurt. "

Noodle gently brought herself down on the other side of the bed. Her peace was soon distrubed when she felt a arm swing over her waist. Noodle's eyes popped open and zoomed towards the blue-haired singer who was still sleeping. Taking advantage of the moment she scooted closer to him and closed her eyes.

" Fat Boy!!! Where's my food!! " Murdoc's yell echoed though the building.

" Wha? " 2D whimpered as he tried to wake up. Trying to move his hands he realized they were wrapped around something. Wide awkae now, he saw noodle gripping one arm while the other laid on top of her.

**" So beautiful " **2D said to himself. He began stroking her cheek but stopped when he couldn't figure something out.

_What's her name?_ _I never had to call out for her. She's always been around me _He slowly picked himself up from the bed. Pacing back and forth he began comming up with ideas on how to get her name.

_I could ask her? No... No that's dumb. It might distance her from me. She lives here! She must have her name written somewhere._

Silently jogging out of the room he looked throughout the building for a clue on what her name could be. He looked through mail. Nothing. He looked for her room. Couldn't find it. Now getting nervous he started opening every door he could not very sure on what he was looking for. Soon 2D found himself on the room, standing behind Murdoc.

_He's my only hope._

_

* * *

_

Here's another Weekday chapter. Like I said they will be shorter in length because believe it or not. I kinda have a life not much of one but there is some life.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a another Chapter. Let's all party all the time.

* * *

" Noodle? Noodle? " Russel said as he shook her a bit.

" Hmm? " Noodle grogily said.

" You know where 2D is? I have a translator for him. " Russel asked.

" Hmm? " She replied.

Russel just tossed the the little translator on the bed and walked off. She opened her eyes and noticed how much space she had.

" 2D? You there? " Her hand felt around the bed and came across a small black object. Pulling it close her face she read ' Translator '

" Wow! my body doesn't want to wake up. That must of been a good sleep. Better find 2D and give this to him. "

**" Smoke? "** Murdoc asked with a little smirk on his face.

" **What?! You can speak German! "** 2D said in amazement.

" **Yeah, went through a goth faze while back. " **Murdoc commented.

"** Why didn't you answer before!? "**

Looking around making sure no one was near to hear. "** I had to take classes. If that gets out my rep will be ruined. "**

**" Your over reacting. "**

**" One little mistake and the fans rip you apart. "**

**" Fans? "**

**" Sometimes your stupidly reaches a whole new level. Have you not noticed all the instruments laying about or the fact we have CD's with your face on them on the walls?"**

2D just shock his head. Murdoc Grumbled then walked off.

**" Murdoc! Wait I need to ask you something. "**

**" I don't care just get your flipping memories back. "**

The door slammed shut. 2D sighed. He knew he was going to have to bite the bullet, he was going ask her.

" Murdoc! " Noodle yelled as she spotted him down the halls.

" Eh? "

" Have you seen 2D anywhere? " She questioned.

" The dullard? on the roof. " He stated.

She dashed past him and headed to the roof. The door flung open and she charged in and whipped into 2D who was reaching for the door. Trying to hide her blush she didn't look up at him and just lifted the translator over her head.

**" What's this then? **" 2D said.

" What's this then " The machine translated.

" It works! " Noodle cheerfully shouted.

**" It's works! **" The translator said.

_ooh a translator. Cleaver_. 2D thought.

**" Let's start over. ****Hello, My name is Noodle. **" 2D said hoping it would get her to say her name.

After the machine was done she said. " Nice to meet you. My name is... " She thought hard, saying noodle can cause him to worry about what he doesn't know. She smiled. " 2D "

He smiled. For some odd reason he loved that name.

"** Would you like to get something to eat with me? "** 2D asked.

Noodle nodded her head. 2D slipped the translator in his back pocket while slipping his arm around her's.

* * *

Noodle brought her hands to her face and blew. 

_I think I like winter better when I watch it from inside a warm building._

She continued looking for 2D who slipped away from her when she fell on a patch of ice.

" Noodle?! " She yelled.

" Over here!! " His voice echoed throughout the graveyard. She had to admit, his english has approved greatly seen they brought him back. Still not able to pick up the location of 2D. She continued into the graveyard until she spotted 2D by the steep cliff.

" What are you doing. " She asked.

" Murdoc said I would be too scared to go down this hill. " He replied.

" Hill?" She looked down the supposed hill. " It's a cliff!

" Whatever but all I know that I'm not scared to go down it. "

He pushed off and started gaining speed however the speed was lost when Noodle grabbed 2D's collar and pulled back. Landing in the snow, he stared up at Noodle who had annoyed look on her face.

" Noodle you can't keep making choices based on Murdoc calling you a chicken. Remember when you tried parachuting off the roof with your sheets. "

2D whinced trying to forget that day.

" Okay, Okay I'll stop if you quit looking at me like that. " He pleaded.

" Deal. Can we go in yet. It's too cold. " Noodle questioned. Lifting her hands to her face but they didn't make it. 2D held them in his.

" These are cold. You know they made a a great invention called gloves." He said playfully which earned him a hard punch in the arm.

" Fine. "

2D yawned and pushed forward the front doors to Kong. Noodle charged in behind him and stripping her wet winter clothing.

" Noodle, we still on for movie night tonight? " She wondered.

" Of course but would you mind if I took a nap first. " He answered.

" Good idea, let me join you. " She covered her mouth after the words left her. " I-I mean I'll take one too. "

2D chuckled a bit before saying. " If you want to join I won't object. "

She blushed. " S-sure "

* * *

Done. okay I think this has at least another chapter if not 2


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Sorry for long wait. Last chapter.

* * *

" Sure " Then she added. " B-but- " She was cut off. 

" We're adults 2D. I think we can sleep in the same bed. " He looked back at her and grinned. " Or you having dirty thoughts about me?"

Noodle's Heartbeat became erratic, her hands shaking. " No! " She blurted.

_What's come over him. _She thought to herself.

" Something wrong? " 2D asked.

" What? " She replied

" Your shaking. You have a cold or something? " He questioned.

" No, I'm feel great. " she answered.

" That's good. I wouldn't want any gross germs. " He stated with a smile.

Noodle smiled back before punching him in the arm resulting in a small groan. It fell very quiet suddenly, without Russel or Murdoc fighting over something the building was very slient. They soon reached his room which was very dirty. He quicky hopped over garbage and landed safely on his bed. Noodle carefully stepped for clean parts of the floor until reaching the bed. Standing over it he saw 2D had already gotten under the covers. She laid her self down on the side of the bed, nearing falling off. Closing her eyes she tried avoid thinking thoughts of 2D. Noodle felt the bed move as 2D crept closer to her.

He brought his head over her ear and whispered. " Have a good sleep Noodle. '

She gasped then turned to 2D and tried to complete a sentence. " Wa- huh? How did. " It wasn't going so well.

" How long did you think a super star could hide her name for. " 2D commented. " Why did you lie to me? "

" It's just you said your name was Noodle and i thought you would find it weird that my name was Noodle too and I didn't want to scare you off plu- " She was cut off.

" Take a breathe there. " He smiled he pulled himself up " Thanks. Although... why did you use my name? "

She blushed. " Well, It's just... well I wanted..." She couldn't bring herself to finish and looked away from 2D. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Noodle turned her head and found herself in a kiss.

2D pulled out of the kiss. " I love ya too. "

Noodle dove in for another kiss however this time she wrapped her arms around his head while his arms held on to her waist. Soon both of them were out of breath and had to pull away.

She placed her head against his and said the words she has been wanting to say for years.

" I love you Stuart. "

She then looked up hoping to see his trademark smile however he just stared into nothing as his eyes began darkening.

Flashback

2D stared at the women as she worked on some computer.

" So, when do I get to go back home? " He asked.

" Soon stuart Soon. " She didn't look at him. There something about his innocent smile that scared her. She was afraid if she told him the truth. the smile will disappear.

" So, tell me about your family Stuart. " She asked trying to change the subject.

" Well.. We're not what you would call normal."

" how so? "

" Well for starters we live in a haunted zombie filled house. One of us is a satanist. the other has ghosts living inside him and the other was able to play guitars from the age 10 "

" That is pretty strange. Have anyone in your life? "

"How do you mean ? " 2D tilted his head to the side when he said this.

" Anyone you like or date? "

2D thought hard. " Well there is someone but she is kind of young. "

" Age shouldn't matter in love. Does she have a name? "

" You really think so? Her name is Noodle. "

The woman slowly opened the door to 2D's room_. It's been a few hours._ _He must be asleep by now_. Sure enough 2d was lying on his bed totally out cold. She moved to the computer beside 2D's bed, made one more check to see that 2D was sleeping before she went to work. She began typing

_I have to help him._

ENTER PASSWORD NOW

" I love you stuart. " The woman said

End of Flashback

" 2D? 2D? Your eyes! " Noodle yelled at him.

2D's eyes have gotten back to their blacken state. He held his head. Getting 20 plus years of memory kind of hurt. He groaned.

" Noodle "

" Yes? "

" Thanks " 2D said before giving Noodle a quick kiss on the cheek. He then pulled Noodle closer and went to sleep leaving a very confused Noodle wondering what just happened.

2D sat on the couch watching the mvoei with Noodle cuddled up in his arms not really paying attention. Her peace was short lived as 2D pushed her off him.

" What? " she questioned.

" Bathroom break Noodle. Did you wanna watch? " 2D chuckled before getting a pillow in his face. Noodle started thinking about the future but soon a voice she forgot lived here startled her.

" Yo Noodle. " Russel greeted.

She shrieked. " Do sneak up on me like that! "

" So did ya learn anything? "

" huh? "

" your watching a aa educational film. "

"oh.. Yeah a lot. " Noodle smiled.

* * *

Okay the story is done. Thnx for reviewing if you did. 


End file.
